


The Night After Wicked Grace

by DisasterMages



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t remember anything after you and Varric got caught cheating at the same time.” Ana said, covering their eyes as they tried to remember. Someone had thought it would be a good idea to move Wicked Grace to Ana’s mansion, and at the moment it hurt Ana’s head to try and remember who should be getting blamed for all this. Ana couldn’t even remember who’d managed to stumble home and who’d slept over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After Wicked Grace

Ana Hawke woke up slowly, their head foggy and their body feeling heavier than it ever had. Why did they leave the curtains open last night? Why did they drink so much? Isabela groaned and shoved her head under a pillow, kicking the covers off both Ana and herself.

“What in the name of Andraste’s ass happened last night?” Isabela’s voice came, muffled from the pillow and Ana stroked Isabela’s back, letting their own head fall back against the wall as they closed their eyes. Isabela’s hand flailed for a bit, trying to find some part of Ana to touch before it came to rest on Ana’s side. 

“I don’t remember anything after you and Varric got caught cheating at the same time.” Ana said, covering their eyes as they tried to remember. Someone had thought it would be a good idea to move Wicked Grace to Ana’s mansion, and at the moment it hurt Ana’s head to try and remember who should be getting blamed for all this. Ana couldn’t even remember who’d managed to stumble home and who’d slept over.

“Don’t talk to me about cheating, Hawke. Your chair wasn’t the only thing you were sitting on.” Isabela said half-heartedly, giving Ana’s side a squeeze as she pulled the pillow from her head. Ana cracked a smile and lifted their hand from Isabela’s back to stroke back Isabela’s dark hair. 

“But I didn’t get caught.” Ana insisted, sliding down on the pillows and moving closer to Isabela. Isabela’s hand that had been on Ana’s side began to wander, careful fingers tracing shapes on Ana’s thighs. Ana stroked the side of Isabela’s face with one of their thumbs, the rest of their fingers curling gently around the base of Isabela’s neck. Isabela turned her head, taking Ana’s hand into her own and kissing Ana’s palm.

“We should probably get up and see who’s still here.” Ana sighed, pecking Isabela’s lips quickly and trying to get up only to be pulled back down. Isabela smirked as she leaned over Ana, one arm supporting her weight while the other came to rest on Ana’s neck.

“They know where the door is, Hawke. They can find their way out if they haven’t already.” Isabela kissed both of Ana’s cheeks and then their lips. “Why don’t we spend the day in bed? I might even teach you some new tricks.” The smirk was still on Isabela’s face as she stared down into Ana’s eyes. 

Ana’s lips turned up in a devious smile as Isabela straddled their stomach, their hands coming to hold onto Isabela’s hips. “Come to think of it, I did ask you to show me how to do that one trick of yours.” Ana grinned, their eyes moving down Isabela’s body. Isabela took Ana’s hands off her hips, holding their wrists against the bed.

“Bit too hung over for that trick, I was thinking something nice and slow.” Isabela murmured in Ana’s ear, warm breath sending shivers down Ana’s spine. Isabela kissed Ana’s neck, only pulling away when she felt Ana begin to try and pull their hands free. 

“Why did you stop?” Ana asked, pushing themself up on their elbows as Isabela leaned back, her hands resting on her thighs.

“No touching unless I tell you to.” Isabela grinned and Ana tried not to whine. They always wanted to touch Isabela more when it wasn’t allowed.

“Are you going to tie my wrists like the other times?” Ana asked, half joking as they settled back down. Isabela seemed to think about it as she tossed off the shirt she’d borrowed from Ana last night.

Isabela made fast work of Ana’s night clothes, short and dull nails scraping slowly over Ana’s nipples. “I don’t think I will. I want to see how much you can take before you just can’t take anymore.” She teased, pressing herself against Ana as she began to bite and suck Ana’s neck. Ana reached a hand up and almost touched Isabela but grabbed onto the sheet under them instead.

Isabela kissed her way down Ana’s chest, stopping every few kisses just to nip and bite and make Ana squirm under her. A loud moan escaped from Ana as Isabela began to suck on of her nipples. Isabela’s tongue was warm against Ana’s flesh and her teeth much sharper than her nails had been when she’d scratched Ana’s breasts. 

Ana arched her back, panting when Isabela turned her attention towards their other nipple. Isabela knew exactly what she was doing, it had only taken her three weeks to figure out how to make Ana scream for her. A thrill worked its way through Isabela as she remembered when she’d pushed Ana into the basement of the Hanged Man. Ana had laid Isabela on the ground and spread her legs apart and lapped at her pussy, licking up any bit of come or wetness Isabela had given. Isabela had held them there by their hair, undoing the careful bun and clinging to soft red hair as Ana made her come several times over.

Isabela reached a hand between her legs, feeling how wet she had become even as she kissed her way down Ana’s stomach. Not touching Isabela was becoming harder and harder as Ana watched her move down their body. The sound of ripping reverberated in the room as Isabela licked Ana’s clit. Two of Isabela’s fingers slipped inside Ana, curling and rubbing as Ana clenched around them. Isabela pressed her tongue flat against Ana’s clit, licking slowly and savoring the moans and breathless pants that came out.

Suddenly, Isabela’s fingers and tongue were gone as soon as Ana had come. Ana opened her eyes to see her working her way back up. Ana could taste themself in Isabela’s mouth when she kissed them, lips sliding against each other as Isabela took Ana’s hands and placed them on her breasts. Ana squeezed Isabela’s breasts, running their thumbs over Isabela’s nipples, enjoying the softness of Isabela’s skin while they could. 

Ana pulls away from the kiss as they begin to feel Isabela grinding on their stomach. “I got you something, a surprise, it’s in the nightstand there.” That mischievous smile had worked its way back onto their face as Isabela leaned over and opened the drawer. Isabela’s eyes were both warm and knowing as she pulled the gift out of the drawer. 

It had taken time to find one that said “Isabela” but when they did find it, Ana bought it right away. “Hawke, you shouldn’t have,” Isabela said with a wink, moving off of Ana’s legs to let them sit up across from her. Ana leaned forward and kissed the corner of Isabela’s mouth, raising their hands to show that they were following Isabela’s no touching unless instructed rule. 

“Do you want to try it out?” Ana asked, licking their lips and watching as Isabela ran her fingers along it. Isabela’s smile got wider as she nodded and handed it over to Ana. They stood up and slipped into the toy’s straps, nearly stumbling as they made the first attempt.

Isabela pushed Ana back down on the bed, straddling them again. “You can touch now.” She said before kissing Ana again. Isabela reached down to hold the toy in place as she sank down onto it, a shiver passing through her. Ana’s hands held Isabela by the ribs, pushing her back down as she moved up. Isabela shut her eyes and letting her head fall back. 

Ana removed one of their hands from Isabela’s side, reaching down to stroke and gently pull at her clit. Isabela inhaled sharply and opened her eyes, her bouncing becoming faster and rougher as she stared down into Ana’s eyes. Isabela pulled herself off the strap on, opening her legs and beckoning Ana forward instead. Ana moved forward, taking hold of Isabela’s legs and leaving love bites on Isabela’s inner thighs. 

No attempt was made to muffle the cry of pleasure Isabela made when Ana finally pressed her tongue flat against her labia. Isabela pinched at her nipples, growing restless from the slow, broad licks that Ana was administering. Ana separated the lips of Isabela’s pussy, their tongue slipping inside before teasing Isabela’s clit with slow and lazy circles. 

Ana wriggled her fingers as she slipped them inside of Isabela, reveling in the way she clenched around them. Ana’s hands tightened their hold on Isabela’s thighs, holding her closer as Ana put more weight behind her licks. Isabela gripped the bed sheets, almost certainly ripping them further than Ana had as she came. Isabela could still feel her clit throb as she laid against the mattress, a tired smile coming to rest on her face as Ana came up beside her and kissed her cheek.


End file.
